


Ambition |Harry Potter x Reader|

by dorkinsas



Series: Hogwarts Houses Collection [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 4: Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Book 5: Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Book 6: Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, Book 7: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, F/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Reader-Insert, reader is a slytherin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:22:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29986974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dorkinsas/pseuds/dorkinsas
Summary: Slytherin. The house of the ambitious. The pure. The manipulative. She has an ambition to turn around her peers view on her house. And she knows just the person to turn to: the boy who lived.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy (One-sided)/Reader, Harry Potter/Reader, Hermione Granger & Harry Potter & Ron Weasley & Reader, Luna Lovegood & Reader
Series: Hogwarts Houses Collection [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2205777





	Ambition |Harry Potter x Reader|

Slytherin is evil. Slytherin corrupts. Slytherin is the embodiment of all evil. That was what members of my house were thought of as. We sly, manipulative folk had a bad reputation, but I wasn't like the rest of them. I wasn't evil. I wasn't manipulative or cunning or sly. I wasn't the embodiment of all evil. We were more than that. We were ambitious. 

Many of us just want to please our pureblood (maybe half-blood or muggle) parents. We strive to be the best because of what our parents expected of us. And I was ambitious. That may have been the only reason I ended up here in the first place (Well, I was a pureblood, but my family were called Blood-Traitors, so I don't know about that fact). I wanted to prove that we were more than what was thought of us. That was my ambition.

**

Being a fourth year at Hogwarts seemed a lot harder than I initially became to believe it was. I had my quest I needed to fulfill, and I needs to find the perfect person for the job. Not to mention most people were too overwhelmed with the Triwizard Tournament to be paying attention. We were only about a month and a half into the year, and the biggest event of the century was all our teenage minds could think about. 

Not to mention, we were choosing our champions within the week. Durmstrang and Beauxbatons were already here, and they were impatient. Everyone was impatient. "Oh, hi, [Y/N]." A soft voice said as she walked into the library.

"Hi, Rosalie." I said.

Rosalie was a Ravenclaw fourth year with black hair, blue eyes, and very pale skin. Her hair, currently, was in a braid that was swept over her shoulder. She wore her glasses over her nose today.

“What are you doing here?” the girl asked me.

“Oh. Just studying while we have a day off.” I explained.

Rosalie sat down in front of me. It was odd for most people to see people from other houses be friends with a slytherin. But, Ravenclaw was a different stories. We were both intelligent in our own ways. Us, Slytherins, were resourceful. But, Ravenclaws. Ravenclaws were wise and creative. They were clever. Slytherins only went to Ravenclaws when they were desperate not the other way around. 

Our friendship was one that may have been looked as to be forbidden, but we couldn’t help it. We met on the scarlet train in our first year. Before sorting, and we somehow clicked with one another. “So, how is your quest going?” Rosalie asked.

“I still need to find someone.” I said moving my face into my hands.

“Well, the entire school will be in the Great Hall waiting for the champions to be announced." Rosalie explained.

Perfect. I can find my person there. I can find the perfect person to be apart of my agenda. But the choosing wouldn't happen until dinner and that was hours away. Oh. Might as well get some homework in until then.

**

The choosing of the champions was happening. Three schools, three champions. I could survey the entire Great hall from my seat. As everyone waited for Dumbledore to announce the champions, everyone was talking to one another. I gazed over at where Rosalie sat in the Ravenclaw table. She was talking with a Beauxbatons boy with the interesting girl on the other side. 

Everyone believed her to be crazy. I believed she was misunderstood. I believed she looked at the world in an entirely different way. I didn't bother with talking (although there was a Durmstrang boy who very much wanted to talk to me). I skimmed the crowd. Over at the Hufflepuff table, there was Susan Bones, Justin Finch-Fletchley, and Hannah Abbott in my year that I remembered. 

The only thing noteworthy was that Potter "attempted" to get a snake to attack Justin and that both girls had helped me with homework in the past. They were both out. Ravenclaw table then. Rosalie was out. There was Cho Chang and Luna and Terry Boot (???). I didn't like them much besides Luna. My eyes, then, wandered over to the Gryffindor. 

Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, Lavender Brown, Neville Longbottom, Seamus Finnegan, Dean Thomas, and... Harry Potter. Gryffindor seemed to be the hardest, but it would have the most rewards. I was so lost in my own thoughts that I didn't even know that Dumbledore had started. My only clue wad everyone grew deathly quiet. First up was Beauxbatons.

"From Beauxbatons.... Fleur Delacour!" A very pretty blonde girl got out of her chair in the Ravenclaw table.

She walked down where Barty Crouch and Dumbledore was waiting. They shook hands and she went down the portrait hole. The goblet turned red again and a piece of parchment descended from the air.

"From Durmstrang.... Victor Krum!" Victor got out of his chair near Draco and his goons.

Victor shook Crouch and Dumbledore's hand and vanished down the portrait hole. Now, all that is left is Hogwarts. Our school. The silence was trembling. Many of our seventh years wanted it to be them. I believe only a few sixth years were eligible.

"Hogwarts.... Cedric Diggory!" The hufflepuff table erupted into cheers.

Finally the recognition those folk rightfully deserve. Cedric proceed into the portrait hole. Dumbledore went into a speech, but that wasn't what got everyone's attention. Oh no. Everyone was focused on the goblet's flame turning red once more and shooting out another name.

"Harry Potter." It sounded like a whisper, but I still heard it. "Harry Potter!" Dumbledore said again, this time louder than the last.

I noticed the said boy shrunk down back in his seat. Dumbledore shouted his name again and I saw Hermione push the raven haired boy up to Dumbledore.

I heard things like, "He's not even seventeen yet!" and "He's a cheat."

But I didn't care. I didn't care what they were saying. Because things were changing. In the morning, everything would be different. And I ignored that part. All that went through my head was that I found my person.

Harry Potter.


End file.
